1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal care formulations, and, more particularly, to a stable medicated shampoo formulation for treating animals to control parasites thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
K. Narayanan, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,816, described a water-based microemulsion of an active pyrethroid insecticide for delivery of the active at a high loading to treat fruits and vegetables. The disclosure in this patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein. In this invention, there is provided a stable medicated shampoo formulation including the Narayanan microemulsion matrix, or a modified matrix thereof, for controlling parasites on animals.
What is described herein is a stable medicated animal care formulation which includes, by weight;
(a) 0.1-10% of an active agricultural ingredient, of an animal care and/or veterinary reagents,
(b) 0.0002-40% of a microemulsion concentrate including
(i) 0-10% of a castor oil ethoxylate or tristyrl phenol ethoxylate,
(ii) 0-1% of an ethoxylated phosphoric acid as pH buffer,
(iii) 0.0002-4% of a Nxe2x80x94C8-C8-C18 alkyl pyrrolidone and
(iv) 0-6% of a Nxe2x80x94C1-C4 alkyl pyrrolidone,
(c) a surfactant with shampoo properties, and
(d) water.
In a preferred form of the invention, (a) is an insecticide, most preferably, permethrin, deltamethrin, D-allethrin, piperonyl butoxide, bioresmethrin, penconozole, a mixture of D-allethrin/piperonyl butoxide, or a mixture of D-allethrin/permethrin/ tetramethrinlipiperonyl butoxide.
Preferably, too, the total amount of (c) and (d) in the formulation is 50-99.4%, and (b) (iii) is N-octyl or N-dodecyl pyrrolidone and (b) (iv) is N-methyl pyrrolidone.
In this invention, the microemulsion matrix in Narayanan, referred to hereinafter as MICROFLEX-1, or a modified form thereof, is present in a medicated shampoo formulation containing an active agricultural ingredient, such as an insecticide, e.g. a pyrethroid, for treating an animal suspected of having a parasite thereon.
The formulation, by weight is as follows:
(a) active agricultural ingredient, 0.1-10%;
(b) MICROFLEX-1, 0.00002-40%;
(i) castor oil ethoxylate or tristyryl phenol, 0-10%,
(ii) ethoxylate phosphoric acid, 0-1%,
(iii) Nxe2x80x94C8-C18 alkyl pyrrolidone 0.0002-4%, and
(iv) Nxe2x80x94C1-C4 alkyl pyrrolidone 0-6%.
(c) surfactant with shampoo properties, e.g. anionic surfactant;
(d) water, wherein (c)+(d), 50-99.4%.
Preferably, both (b) (ii) and (iv) are present, (b) (iii) is octyl pyrrolidone or dodecyl pyrrolidone, and (b) (iv) is methyl pyrrolidone. In the modified MICROFLEX-1 matrix, essentially only (b) (iii) is present and it is preferably N-dodecyl pyrrolidone.
Generally, the agriculturally active ingredient used herein is an insecticide, preferably a pyrethroid, which is a class of well-known and widely-used insecticide of which cypermethrin, o-allethrin, permethrin, piperonyl butoxide and tetramethrin are representative examples.
The shampoo portion of the formulation includes a surfactant having shampoo properties. A typical formulation is as follows, in weight %.
Dissolve sodium laureth sulfate in water
Heat the solution to 65xc2x0 C.
Add Cocamidopropylbetain and Cocamide DEA
Stir the mixture until the solution is homogeneous
Cool to 45xc2x0 C.
Add citric acid solution to the mixture and stir
Cool to room temperature
A clear, viscous liquid is formed.
[Shampoo Viscosity (LUT/4 sp 12 rpm/min) 7500 cps]